


Rejection

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Scorpius thought he understood Jamie, until things click and he figures out that he can't accept that someone told him 'no'.





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Jack Frost

Being at the Minister's house is always a weird experience for Scorpius, because everyone here calls her Mum or Aunt, while his father would have his hide if he called her anything other than Minister. Being at the Minister's house with Albus and all of his cousin to watch Jack Frost, a Christmas film about a killer who's reborn as a killer snowman is surreal. How this is even a Christmas film is a mystery to Scorpius.

Scorpius is focusing on this mystery, because the alternative is dealing with Jamie. While not dating Jamie is easy, avoiding him is an impossibility when he spends all of his free time with Albus. Jamie is also not making it easy. 

They are in the Minister's film room. There are recliner seats like a real cinema (not that Scorpius has been to one, but Rose has said so), but not enough for everyone. Jamie who's usually somewhere around Teddy decides to sit on the armrest of Scorpius' chair, like it's a normal occurrence, which is not as Albus' puzzled face can prove.

Scorpius does his best to ignore the way Jamie leans over as if he's bound to fall on top of Scorpius. He pretends not to smell the musky cologne that Scorpius has learn to identify as Jamie's. He doesn't react when Jamie _accidentally_ brushes against his neck, sending shivers down his body. He cannot remain stoic when a Muggle is killed on screen by being thrown in front of a sled. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake." He gets up and heads out to Hugo's cave. He's still to figure out why it's called that when it's just a room with Muggle games and Quidditch gear. It is also very empty, so he doesn't question the name too hard. He sits on the couch and closes his eyes, enjoying the solitude.

When he hears the footsteps, he smiles, because it has to be Al. No one else would stop watching their horrid film. As soon as he sits down, Scorpius knows that it's not. "Why are you here, Potter?" he asks, not bothering to open his eyes.

Jamie plays with the hair at the back of his neck. He's learned pretty quickly how sensitive Scorpius' neck is and Scorpius bites the inside of his cheek to stop the sounds that threaten to escape.

"Fuck-" Jamie's lips are on his neck now with just a hint of teeth. "You need to stop."

Jamie groans, but pulls back. "Why? You're obviously enjoying yourself and so am I."

Scorpius finally opens his eyes and stares at Jamie. "Remember last night? When I said that we're over? That's usually the only reason people need not to kiss someone."

He grins, wide and bright and Scorpius wants to hit him, because Jamie uses that smile like people use jinxes. It's a weapon and he knows it. "We're not normal people," Jamie says. "We're hot shot Quidditch players. We work by different rules. Didn't you know that?"

Scorpius rolls his eyes. "My team manager forgot that lesson when they signed me up," he deadpans. 

Jamie drops the smile, but has that intense look that he usually has during a difficult match. "I was wrong and you were right, okay? I _am_ trying, but it's hard to change years of behaviour. I didn't even think about what I was doing until Al told me you had left."

If that was supposed to make him feel better, Jamie is off the mark. "What you're saying is that you forgot that I was there. Lovely. It also supports everything I said last night."

"Maybe, but I've learnt. Did you see me talk to Teddy all night?" Jamie asks. "No, well, yes, but normal talk or he'd think I'm sick, but I didn't spend time with him and Victoire, just you."

Scorpius can't believe what he's hearing. Actually he can from a Gryffindor, they are known to have tunnel vision, and then it clicks and he starts laughing, because this is sad and funny at the same time and he'd rather laugh than cry.

"What the hell, Malfoy? What's wrong with you?" Jamie is confused, just as Scorpius has reached clarity.

"Did you make a pass at Teddy?" Scorpius asks, although he knows the answer already.

"It was a long time ago," Jamie mumbles. The blush would be cute if Scorpius weren't thinking about hexing the idiot.

"You don't have a thing for Teddy, do you? You just can't accept that someone told you 'no'. Teddy is the only one who ever rejected you, isn't he?" How has he not seen it before?

"No," Jamie answers, surprising Scorpius. "You broke it off."

Scorpius starts laughing again, because really what can he do?

"Would you stop laughing?" Jamie half yells, but it's not like anyone will hear them since the cinema room has privacy spells all around.

It takes some time, but Scorpius does stop. He puts a hand on Jamie's thigh and kisses his cheek. "You're one fucked up man, Potter. You knew that we could never avoid each other, but were ready to have sex, knowing that you'd break it off the very next day."

"I wouldn't have," Jamie says. "I won't."

"Really? Because you started paying attention to me the moment I said I wasn't interested. I'm not playing your games, not when both my career and my friendship with Al are on the line." The saddest part of this is that Scorpius still has feelings for the idiot. He can't simply switch them on and off like the lights on a Christmas tree. He also can't avoid Jamie.

"I'm not good with rejection." Jamie rests his head against Scorpius' shoulder, because he still doesn't get that he should bugger off. Scorpius proves to be just as idiotic, because he puts an arm around Jamie. "I actually like you, liked you even before I thought that we could fuck, but yeah once it was a possibility- then it wasn't. As I said, not really good with rejection."

Scorpius knows all about insecurities. He grew up alone in a manor with four adults who wanted to protect him from the different rumours started by both sides. He started school with no friends and no idea if anyone would like him. He still goes out on the pitch thinking that someone made a mistake and he shouldn't be a pro player. He understands why other people are insecure, but he can't come up with a single reason why Jamie would feel like that. "Why? Why are you so afraid?"

Jamie looks straight at the wall, refusing to meet Scorpius' eyes. "I don't know."

"I don't believe you," Scorpius answers. "If you want a relationship with someone, this is how it starts. You talk to them and you're honest with them. You don't just use them for sex and disappear."

Jamie turns Scorpius' way and presses their lips together for the briefest moment. "Sex is easy. Talking not so much when everyone expects you to be perfect. Named after the two people who mean the most to my father the hero, the big brother who has to protect his siblings from the press, the face of the team who needs to please the fans." He goes back to staring at the wall and Scorpius squeezes his shoulder. "Rejections feel too much like failure."

"And what? Saying yes means you get bored and move on to prove that you're still the best with someone else?" Scorpius asks.

"Do you know that you're a pain in the arse, Malfoy? Asking all of these questions, pushing."

Scorpius huffs. "What do you expect me to say? Oh well, since you have a problem with rejection, let me jump in your bed this way you're free to forget I exist in the morning." 

"We could start with the bed part and see what happens in the morning," Jamie suggests.

Scorpius shakes his head, but he's also smiling, because the answer is typical of Jamie. "If it weren't for Al, I might consider a one-night stand, but-" He stops, because he said that he wouldn't play Jamie's games and that's what he's about to do. "That's a lie. I wouldn't consider it, because I actually like you even if you are the bane of my existence. I want something more than a fuck, but I know we can't have it, because you apparently are still a teenager who needs to fuck everyone in the vicinity to prove how good he is."

"What if I want something more too?" Jamie is serious when he asks and Scorpius can almost believe him. Almost.

"Stalking isn't the same as having more," Scorpius warns.

"I know, I'm just not sure how to get there." Jamie shrugs. "I'm great at sex. I'm amazing at breaking things off. I'm not sure how to do the relationship."

"This is how you do it. You talk, you're honest and you hope for the best." You also hope that your heart doesn't get crushed on a daily basis, but Scorpius doesn't add that last part.

"Do I need to call you 'Scorpius'? Because that's just weird."

Scorpius chuckled. "Nah, we wouldn't want to give people a heart attack."

"Does this mean that we're trying again?" Jamie asks.

"It means that I'm thinking about it."

Scorpius sees that Jamie wants to push, because it's in his nature, but then he nods. "Sounds good. Do you want play chess? Because I'm not watching that film."

"Merlin, yes. Best idea I heard all night." 

The game goes slow, interrupted by stories and kisses. When Jamie wins and smiles brightly, Scorpius doesn't mention that he's lost on purpose. After all, this gives him another two games to get to know Jamie. And prove that he is the better player!


End file.
